Darkness in a White Kingdom
by missIF
Summary: The Kuchiki Nobles go to the kingdom of Hueco Mundo for a treaty signing with King Aizen. After a run in with Aizen's ward Inoue, Rukia and he best friend Renji are thrown into the underworld of the seemingly humane kingdom. Here they meet demons and cast outs and even a young halfbreed with a past darker than blood. main parings: Rukia/Renji(love them), Ichihime
1. Darkness

Darkness. That is all I remember. It is cold and lonely and dark. The only colour I see is black. Nothing else. I can feel cool metal benethe me and on my hands. When I move I can hear chains and I know they are connecting my wrists to the wall. My feet are chained to the floor by the same metal rope. The only thing I feel warmth from is the thin layer of clothes. Of course I can't see what colour they are, only feel that some of my chest is exposed. The sleeves are missing along with my sandles. There is hair infront of my face and along my neck. I am hungry and tired though I can't sleep. I'm bored out of my right mind, trying to hang onto what little humanity I have left. I need my friend back, my partner, my sword... But only when I'm needed do I get to see him. With my sword I can save her, without them I am nothing. I will do anything to make sure my friends are safe even if it means bowing down and becoming a mear servent to him. How long he's kept me here I don't know. How long we've been trapped within the white walls I can't be sure. How many I've had to kill in the cold blood to keep her safe because of him. Killing... I've gotten used to it unfortunatly. Death though is another matter. Knowing she could die is the only thing keeping me sane right now. He doesn't care. He just needs a good soldier that can kill for him on comand. Apparently I was the best choice. Lucky me. But I'm fighting a lost battle. Turning into exactly what he wants and the only way I can fight back is because of her. If I can't remember her then he get's what he want's.


	2. Light

Light. That is what my world used to be filled with. It was warm and filled with lovely people who I trusted with my life. A world filled with colours and happiness. Where I had friends and a family that I loved dearly. Before I was brought here. Here where the dominant colour is a plain white and I can not trust the people like before. Most are normal people who live and have families. Some are demons with human faces. Where I live I am given a room in a tower, with a bed and furniture and a dress. Of course it's all white. The only things of mine I was allowed to keep was my name and my hairpins. The precious gift from my late brother. They are my closest friends now. My power, my lifeline. The only thing left of my life before here, though I am not alone. The monster took him as well. He is forced to suffer in darkness while I am free to roam. I could leave but I stay because if I don't the monster will get him. He will be alone in that terrible place and then he will fall. We can't stay here forever, if we do they are doomed. We need him but so does the monster. I'm tired of seeing death and wathcing him suffer because of me. I know I can save him. He's been here too long, just like me. We need to leave and I am ready. They are coming and it will be then that we leave. They can help because we are not strong enough. Not yet. If they don't help the monster wins and all is lost. For them and for us. We will either die or the monster becomes the new king. We die unless they help us. He will be lost and so darkness will take over. I can't lose him or I'll lose myself.

* * *

**These first two chapter were prologes, leading into the actual story. **

**Anyone make a guess at who 'the monster' and 'him' is? ;D oh well if you didn't that's ok. Just think for a moment and try to guess who the perspectives came from. I tried to make it as obvious as possible and I'mnot giving anymore hints (*cough*Ichi, Hime*cough*) if you already knew that**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!:D :D**


	3. Chapter 1

Today is the day! I get up out of bed and throw on my bathrobe and Chappy the bunny slippers. I grab a towel from the table in the corner of my room and rush into my private bath. The water is steaming and feels great on my muscles ache from last nights training session with Kaien-dono. Although Nii-sama disapproves of a noble woman learning to fight, I am allowed the private lessons. I exit from the bath and slip into one of my casual kimono's. It is a simple pink with a violet sash that matches my eyes. I dry my hair, styling it so there is a long bang hanging in the middle of my face. I exit my room and walk down the hall towards the morning tea room, passing servants and staff of the house.

The tea room is smaller than most of the others with a grassland background painted onto the walls. In the middle is a table and four cushions to sit on. As I take a seat one servant comes over with a tray of tea and fresh rice. I thank him politely then begin eating my breakfast. Nii-sama rarely joins me for meals since he is always working but my hopes are still sky-high for today. Oh well. I finish the bowl and chug the tea, stand and bow in thanks then rush back to my room. I throw off the pink robe and replace it with my black shinigami uniform. Next I reach into my closet, opening the secret compartment with a _click_. Inside rests my zanpaku-to. Every shinigami has one, including Nii-sama and my friend Reni. Though Nii-sama has little need for it, being head of the Kuchiki clan leader. Kuchiki is one of the four great noble clans with the same status as a member of the Council 46 and a Captain, a royal authority just below the King. Nii-sama is also a Captain in the Court Guards. An organization I also(though barely) belong to. But today is special and I want to invite Renji to come with us. So I hop out of the window and shunpo as fast as I can towards Squad Six barracks. I just hope I don't run into Nii-sama... I enter the barracks and flash to Renji's room. I can tell he's still asleep because I can hear him snoring like a bear with bees up it's nose. I open the door slowly then pounce,

"Get up you lazy idiot!" My foot slams into his chest and he practically flies out of bed (his clock said it was five o'clock) before he falls to the floor face first.

"What the hell Rukia! You crazy midget!" He yells at me. This just makes me madder. How dare this bum call me midget!

"Show me respect, fool! I come here to say goodbye and this is how you repay me?"

"Well say it and get out of my room!"

"Fine! Goodbye stupid!" And I stormed out of his room. Honestly that man get's me so mad sometimes! Then as I as only two feet from his door did he yell,

"Hey! Wait a second! Where are you going?!"

* * *

We were siting on a hill just outside sixth squad barracks. I had just finished telling Renji about the day ahead of me, and hopefully him too.

"Wow," he said. "Hueco Mundo. That's pretty far away."

"I know but I am going anyway. I want to be with Nii-sama when the treaty is signed. It's very important to him."

"That place is savage Rukia. Why would you even think of going there? And why would your brother want you anywhere near there? It's full of beggars and lowlife scum, not to mention all the demons. It's their home turf and you want to walk in and act like you care about them?"

"I'm not going for those people or the demons. I'm going to support Nii-sama. You don't have to come if your too scared."

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of losers who can't fight! The demons are weak."

I laugh at his comment. Not because it is funny but because I know it's true. Hueco Mundo is a barbaric country, filled with terrible people and monsters. I have heard, though, that their King is a very nice man who only wants peace brought to his dying country and our very prosperous one. The treaty will make sure that both countries will gain enough economy to grow and save their people. A win-win for the Soul Society. I pity their King though. Being forced to rule over scum like them. 'They are beneath us' as Nii-sama has always said when ever the subject was brought up. More like dogs than normal shinigami. But Hueco Mundo as a crucial advantage over Soul Society.

"So when do we leave?" Renji asked.

I smiled at him, "Right now."

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 1 is now complete! freely forced to review this! No reviews no cookies, that's the deal. First one to review gets a special present!**

**I will update as soon as possible so keep an eye out!**

**Lol love MissIF 3**


	4. Chapter 2

**I totally forgot to add this in the first chapter! :O OMG! any way here's chapter 2! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! it belongs to the man who is my equal to a god Tite Kubo! All hail him! the only thing I own about this story is the plot.**

* * *

It has been three days since our departure. We ride, slowly mind you, in two noble carriages. Nii-sama and my older sister Hisana, Nii-sama's wife, are in the carriages before us. Renji and I sit quietly as the gray sky rolls past and sand blows across the closed window. I am reading a very boring book while Renji snores stretched out on the seat. He wears a black shinigami shihakusho accessorized with a sash around his shoulder, along with his sixth squad lieutenant's badge and out noble crest. This signifies that he is only second in command after Nii-sama. It also means he is my personal body guard and I can boss him around.

Sitting there watching him snore I am tempted to whack him on the head with my book but unfortunately my dress refuses to let me move. It is very beautiful despite being very uncomfortable. Hand woven and light violet from the top but then sinking into a dark blue, cherry blossoms bloom from my feet all the way to my chest. My hair is done up into a loose bun that allows some of my hair to fall gracefully over my face.

I finished my book and pulled another from the pouch in the side of the carriage. It is a guide booklet to Hueco Mundo. Nii-sama had given it to me before we left, telling me to familiarize myself with the culture, traditions, history, laws and terms used there. I open the first page and find a map of the landscaping. In the middle of the grey sand area is a large white circle. The city of Las Nochas. Surrounding the city is another circle, meaning that there are other smaller towns around the city walls. I don't really care and flip through the pages. According to the booklet from Seireitei, our home city, to Las Nochas is roughly three days by carriage. That leaves maybe two more hours to go.

I sigh loudly and indulge myself into the contents of the booklet.

I knew we had arrived when I saw shacks in the moonlight. Apparently it is always nighttime in Hueco Mundo, proving further what a foul place this is. There is only sand on the ground and the tree's that grow here are white and dead. The outer city is very much like the Rukongai in Soul Society. A place surrounding the real city where all the poorer people live. Dirty men and women litter the streets, shopping and selling food on old wooden stands. I don't know where they get the food and I don't care. We parade through the streets towards the large white palace. Even from a distance I can tell that Las Nochas is huge, almost twice the size of Seireitei. According to my booklet Las Nochas is the capital city of Hueco Mundo and home to the palace where the King lives. Inside is the better part of the life here. Las Nochas is a dome constructed by the King to give his people a sence of light and happiness. He even created a sky that changed from day to night.

As we neared the giant doors to the dome, the carriages are stopped briefly. I look at Renji who is now awake, looking out the window.

"Weird," I comment. "What do you think's inside?"

"Hopefully some food. I'm starving." Of course Renji would be thinking with his stomach. As the carriages rode on we passed a guard and I was very surprised. It was a women dressed in white armour with long, flowing turquoise hair. On top her head is a broken skull of what seemed to be a goat. 'Demon' was the only word I could think of. I could hear Renji reaching for his sword, neither of us trusting it. How in the world did the King tame a demon?! Demons are and always will be nothing but evil beasts. I pushed the demon from my mind and focused on the now blue sky and sun.

Unlike the outside, the inside market of Las Nochas is beautiful. Over flowing with fresh scents, beaming with colours, and people were everywhere. Homes and shops lined the streets as the commonwealth walked to and fro. Venders sold fruits and sweets and silk and jewels. I noticed that some of the people wore white uniforms and carried swords at their sides, great more demons. Though I was surprised that none of them were attacking the people or us, I still didn't trust them.

"Rukia look over here." Renji said. I scooted over to the other side of the carriage and looked to where he was pointing. A demon in white armour was talking to one of the venders, both smiling and laughing as if they were friends, as two children ran around giggling. One of the children had a piece of bone on his head.

"They're allowed to breed? What is wrong with this place. Those things should be destroyed." Renji mumbled. I did not understand either. Demons existed to destroy and devour, not something one made friends with. Back home in Soul Society demons are slayed on sight so they could not eat our citizens. The fact that they walked freely amoung other normal people was...an abomination. For this I had to admire King Aizen. His ability to keep these monsters in check is very facinating. Any other shinigami would have killed them all without a second thought.

This, of course, is Hueco Mundo's advantage. Their army was smaller than ours, but in terms of fire power and organization, they outclass us.

* * *

**and theres chapter 2. i know it is short but i will update soon and hopefully ch.3 will be longer. also to the reviewer who asked about the character thing(you know who u are) Its under Rukia and Ichigo cuz it is mostly a friendship thing between them. I can't really say anymore without giving spoilers so you will just have to wait and see. Bye bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. sorry for being late, but I'm here now. just so u know this is a RenRuki story, though not much romance cuz i suck at writing it. :P many apologies to ichiruki fans! did not mean to mislead u in anyway. I do not own bleach. If i did the xecution people would be gone for good. **

* * *

The inside of the castle was bigger then the outside. It was beautiful, in a way. Everything was white, the walls, the doors, the furniture, but the floors were a dazzling black. Everything was so clean and dust free that I wondered just how many attendants King Aizen had working here. We entered through another pair of large doors, escorted by more demons. Much to our disliking but Renji managed not to fatally wound any of them. After exiting the carriage and stretching our numb limbs we were guided to the throne room. It is in the middle of the palace and is one of the largest rooms I have ever seen. Shining white of course, with a tall pedestal surrounded by a number of men and women wearing white kimonos. On top the pedestal in his throne sat King Aizen. He was handsome, soft brown eyes and perfect hair with a single strand falling over his face. He wore no crown on his head but held an air of authority around him that sent a chill down my spine.

"Lord and Lady Kuchiki. It is an honor to have you here. I hope your trip was comfortable."

Nii-sama bowed respectfully, the rest of us following him. "The trip was fine. I, along with my family, thank you for your hospitality and for allowing us to stay here."

King Aizen smiled warmly, "That's good. It is a great achievement for my land to finally gain your King's trust. But we can discuss formalities later. You and your family must be tired from the long trip. There are rooms ready for you." He motioned to one of the demon guard's, "Please escort our guests to their rooms. Lord Kuchiki, we will discuss the terms of the treaty in the morning."

"Thank you." We turned to leave the room, following the demon. It lead us through the halls, stopping at Nii-sama and Hisana-nee's room. I waved goodnight and they disappeared behind the doors. That left Renji and I with the demon. He was tall and lean with dirty blonde hair and a piece of bone on his forehead. Blue markings were painted on his face. I noticed that the demon never once looked at me, or how Renji never took his hand off his sword.

We stopped at the third door from Nii-sama. The demon took out a key and opened the door.

"Your room Miss." He said, not looking at me. At least he knew something about respect to nobles. I walked inside and looked around. White, of course. Everything was white. The bed, couch, desk, walls, dresser, and I bet my hat that the bath was too. My suit cases were already on the bed and my nightgown set out. I knew Renji had told the guard off when the door slammed shut behind me. "Stupid demon." He looked around, a little red in the face, and whistled. "You think he could afford another colour."

I smiled. Renji always knew how to make me laugh. I usually punched his face after but not right now. I dis-guarded my noble facade and ran to my suitcase. In seconds I pulled out a simple pink robe with chappy stitched into it. I also pulled out a large brown robe(Nii-sama was going to throw it away) and tossed it at Renji. Then I ran into the bathroom.

"What the hell is this for?"

"You want to look around the market don't you?" I said as I pulled the robe on. I tied it and put on my sandals, opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom. I looked like a normal person. I had removed the makeup and my hair fell loose over my shoulders. Renji was dressed as plainly as me, wearing nothing but the brown robe and sandals like mine. His hair stayed tied back though.

"I feel like a bum." He commented.

"Then you should feel right at home." I smirked. Renji fumed at me but I ignored him, instead grabbing a small pouch of money. More than enough for spending here. I walked over to the window, shoving the money into my pocket, and opened the window. I turned back to Renji,

"Come on." Then I leaped out the window into the open air, landing on nothing. Being a shimigami is great when you need to avoid falling on your face from fifty foot buildings. I didn't bother waiting for Renji and began hopping down to the ground. Luck for us no one was around.

Renji landed next to me smiling, "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening looking at venders stands, clothing and attractions. I bought us some food, shaved ice and dumplings, while Renji was gaping at all the tattoos and games. If any demon got to close, we went the other way. I enjoyed playing hooky for a night, after the long weeks of acting like a noble princess. We had arrived at midday and already the moon was over my head, nearly midnight and I was running out of money.

"Hey! Rukia check that out." Renji pointed out to the large crowd gathering at the far wall. He grabbed my arm and (practically yelled) said, "Let's go check it out!" Before I knew or could protest it Renji had pulled me over to the crowd of people. I could smell them from here and I had to plug my nose. _Gross..._

"Did ya hear who's fight'n t'night?"

"Who cares! I wanna see some carnage!"

"Keep it down will ya! Ya want the whole city t'hear ya?"

"My moneys on the new guy. He beat the crap outta Pantera!"

"Are you stupid or somethin? That damn demons got nothin on-"

"What are you talking about!?" Renji yelled at them. _YOU IDIOT!_ I thought. What was he doing? I did not want to get mixed up in their absurd conversation.

One of the men, he had a mustache and smelled like old socks, turned to look at us, "Are you two new here?"

We nodded, "Yes."

"Ha! Newbies don't know nothin! Listen kiddies, ya ever hear of Menos Forest?" Renji and I shook our head, confused.

The man laughed loudly, "Two youngster who 'ave never heard of Menos! Hahaha! Now I heard of everythin! Listen missy, you too red, Menos is the only biggest and toughest place in all Hueco! It's like a sports arena where us regular folk can get some decent amusement. Demon-scum fight to the death for our benefit and bug bucks for anyone who plays right. You two should check it out. Last night till next year so better get your seat soon."

"Where the heck is this?" Renji asked, his face looked like when a child was given candy, amazed and wanting more.

"Over by the north wall. See ya there." The man and his friends ran off, leaving me and Renji alone.

Renji smiled at me evilly, "We should totally go to that."

"Are you insane? It's an illegal underground cage match of the demons! What would happen if we were discovered?"

"Oh come on 'princess'."

That made me snap, "Who are you calling princess?!"

"Think of it this way Rukia. If we go we can gather information about these demons and conclude if there's any threat of an uprising. Also if it is illegal then it's the perfect chance to get proof and tell the King so he can shut it down." I knew he was trying to persuade me, I could see it one his face that he really wanted to go. Renji loved fighting. I wasn't crazy about it but the stupid look he was giving me looked too much like Chappy...

"Okay! Fine! Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we raced after the men. At the northern end of Las Nochas, a large crowd had gathered. There must have been at least fifty people standing around in the moonlight, most middle-aged men and women. Young adults about my age talked loudly and venders walked around selling merchandise. Amazing how many people in Las Nochas, the 'demon friendly city', hated demons. Three minutes after standing around next to a drunk couple, a man stepped out and stood on a stool.

"Attention everyone! All tickets are sold out! Come back next year!" And he vanished along with a very disappointed crowd. I was inwardly smiling,

"Oh well. Maybe next time Renji-" I looked to my side but instead of being there, Renji was bolting for the doors, pushing past people with fumes coming from his ears. _You idiot! What are you doing? _I yelled at him in my mind. I ran after him and found the moron indulged in a very loud argument with the guard at the door.

"What the hell do you mean 'sold out'?" Renji yelled at him.

The guard shook his head, "Sorry buddy. Fight starts at midnight and doors don't open for nobody until dawn. Come back next year."

"It isn't even midnight yet! Let me in!" Renji was practically breathing in the guards face.

"You lookin' for a fight, brat?"

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about old man?"

"Why you dirty little-"

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled at them. I flash stepped between the two, pushing them apart. I looked at the guard, "Please forgive my friend. He is rather stupid sometimes."

The guard had a certain look in his eyes that made me uncomfortable, "Hmm... Shinigami, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your a couple of shinigami, aren't ya?"

"We are not a couple!" Renji and I yelled simultaneously. The guard ignored us, "Whatever. Shinigami aren't allowed in here so get lost brats."

"Why not?"

"I said get out of here! Brats like you spoil the fun! Now get before I make ya!"

Renji pushed past me and pointed a finger at the man, "Listen punk! If you think you can take me on then you got another thing-"

"Um, excuse me. What is going on here?" Someone said. I turned around and gasped. Standing there was a teenage girl, maybe 15 at least, in a pure white dress laced with black lining, her long brown hair held back by flowered hair clips. On her head was a small sliver tiara. The guard, apparently, was as shocked as I was,

"L-Lady Inoue!" He fell to one knee and bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to welcome you again."

The girl smiled warmly, "You too. I thought I would take a midnight walk in the moonlight."

"O-Of course, madame." And just like that the door was opened. Renji and I stood there with open mouths. _Who is this girl?!_

She, Lady Inoue, smiled at me(she was taller than I), "You can come in too if you want."

"But Lady Inoue!" The guard said. "These people are-"

"My guests. Please let them through." He seemed rather reluctant but nodded and stood aside. Lady Inoue started to enter but looked back at us, "You did want to see the fight, right?"  
Renji and I looked at each other, I really didn't want to, but Renji followed her so he left me no choice.

* * *

**OMG! such a long chapter! hahaa just kidding. I wanted to add more but I really needed to update. btw, to the one who suggested that Ichigo be a gladiator fighter for Aizen-sama...OMG U READ MY MIND! no details of course but that will all come in the chapters to be. as for Chad and Uryu...I really don't know yet. They will be in here though cuz I love them. 33 anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND more suggestions on how to make this even more awesome! **

**Byebye!3  
**


	6. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy! Sup party people? So sorry i haven't been updating. SO SORRY! i've been super busy and well...my internet is evil...**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! and all that... Here ya go!**

* * *

We continued walking down the stair well. I don't know how many we had already walked nor how many were we have left. It is lit by tourches and large enough for maybe twelve people to walk down at the same pace.

"Ummm, if you don't mind me asking miss... How did you do that?"

Inoue looked at Renji confused, "Pardon me? Do what?"

"You know, get that bastard guard to let us in. No offence kid but you're not all that intimidating."

I swear I am going to kill him someday. What does he think he's doing? Asking a lady that kind of question? Inoue didn't seem to mind though, she giggled and smiled at him as if he was asking her to answer a joke.

"Oh, it was nothing special. Really. I have a way with people, that's all."

"He called you 'Lady Inoue'." I said. If she was this open to answers then I might as well ask my own questions. "Also you have a tiara. Are you prehaps a noble here?"

"No, I am not a noble. There are no noble houses in Hueco Mundo as King Aizen thinks that it would only cause economic problems. Though I do have the authority of a noble if any were here."

I could practically see the question mark above Renjies head, "So you are..."

"Actually I'm the second ward to our King."

"WHAT!?" Both Renji and I nearly fell down the stairs and screamed, "You're the Princess!"

"No, no!" she waves her hands, flustered. "Not the princess, I'm, ugh, more like a First Lady! I do any chore the King asks of me and am in charge of keeping the city healthy and livable. Also I do not have any military power or have any say in the laws that are passed. I have command over all the soilders and people, but not over any of our palace guard or King Aizen's lieutenant and General."

I blinked in awe, "That still gives you a lot of power over the city. If you really are the King's ward then why are you roaming around with the commoners? Why bring yourself to their level?"

"Because I like spending time with them. It gives me a better sence of what we could do better for the people. It is also nice to get away from the palace life one in a while, isn't it Lady Kuchiki?" she smiles at me like we were good friends, but how...

"How did you know that!?"

"You mean your name? Oh that is easy. You and Lord Byakuya and Lady Hisana are the only newcomers we have had in Hueco Mundo for ages. Also it is my duty as the one in charge of this city to know everyone who lives here. So it was not very difficult to figure out you two are not citizens."

I was taken aback by her show of intelligence. Lady Inoue may look like a bubble head but nothing could be further from the truth. I know. I shouldn't be surprised, after all she is the ward of King Aizen, one of the most intelligent men in Japan.

"Lady Inoue," Renji interrupted. "We have acquainted ourselves with the history of Hueco Mundo and Las Nochas. I thought the demon fights would outlawed?"

"Oh no. Demon fights have always been a large part of Las Nochas culture. Though if they ever get out of hand I do have the power to shut them down for a period of time."

Renji smiled, "So people here must really hate demons huh? There were a lot of humans who wanted to see this."

I almost punched Renji in the face for that. Lady Inoues expression became so sad at his mention of demons being hated. Prehaps she is like me? Had she lost anyone she cared about to those monsters? Everyone was silent for the next minute, both of us waiting for her answer. Suddenly the stair way was filled with the loud sounds of cheering and screams. Lady Inoue opened a pair of giant wooden doors that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and lead us into the arena. I have never been inside an arena before and was amazed that something this large could be sitting under Las Nochas. The actual arena must have been big enough to fit the entire Kuchiki estate, surrounded by at least 100 rows of seats. All of which were filled with spectators. Renjies face lit up with excitement, I was more worried about being discovered.

"There are two seats down there." Lady Inoue pointed 15 rows down. "I have to go now but I hope you have a good time." And she vanished into the crowed leaving me with an overly excited Renji. We found the seats and just in time too. The moment I sat down a loud noise echoed throughout the statium, something like a cross between a lion and a cow. Across from our seats about two rows up was a large balcony, curtains drapped across the front. The curtians opened and the crowed went silent in an instant. Stepping out from behind the curtains was Lady Inoue.

"Welcome back everyone!" Her voice seemed to carry around the arena. "Tonight we celebrate the end of the Menos Forest Tournement!" The crowed went wild, even Renji was cheering. The moron. "As everyone who has ever attended before knows, that on the night of the final battle we are blessed with the presence of our King!"

Inoue stepped aside as King Aizen came into the light. A smile still hung on his face, but not like the one he wore when we met. This smile was scary, his eyes dead of any caring thought or concern. This was not the same man who had welcomed me into his home, this gave me no feelings of pleasure or warmth. This Aizen frightened me.

"My friends. Tonight our great challenger, who has faced many and came out victorious, will face the champion. I welcome Barragan!"

Down in the sandy arena and elderly man dressed in furs walked onto the sand. To someone else he may have been an ordinary old man, but I knew what he really was. The bone crown on his head explained it all, along with the axe on his back. This man was a demon, a Hollow. Though I had never seen one like this, one that looked so _human_. Demons never reached anything past the Menos level, any one of Soul Society's captains could defeat one.

The old demon set the but of his axe on the ground, "I am ready."

King Aizen nodded at Lady Inoue who disappeared behind the curtains. Seconds later another figure entered the arena. One I was defiantly NOT expecting.

A boy, no older than Lady Inoue, had walked into the sandy battle ring. He wore a black shinigami uniform though it was torn and tattered and even from my seat I could see his fiery orange hair. On his back was a giant sword as long as he is tall.

The old demon laughed, "So this is my opponent? The great Black Sun is nothing more than a child! HA! I shall make quick work of you boy!"

No response came from the boy, instead he looked up at the balcony. Somewhere a bell rang and the axe was already inches from the boys neck. I screamed for the boy to look out but the axe never hit. The boy had vanished completely. Something about this fight was different. I reached out to the old demons spiritual pressure, and immediately could not breathe. It was crushing me, I could not move and my vision was blurring. I pushed the pressure off and stopped searching, the pressure released and I could breath again. _Impossible_, I thought. _No demon can be this strong. This is way beyond anything the Society could imagine. If King Aizen has this kind of power under his command then-_

"Isn't it rude to attack an unarmed opponent?" The boy said interrupting my thoughts. He had reappeared at the opposite end of the arena, the old demon lifted his axe and rested it on his shoulder,

"Very well then boy, draw your sword before you die. I shall make your death a swift one."

"You know your really starting to annoy me." Again he vanished. Only this time I got a closer look at his technique. Shunpo? Could this boy really be a shinigami like Renji and I? What was he doing in Hueco Mundo? Or better yet, what was this child doing in a demon fight?

The old demon looked just as confused as I was, "Where are you hiding half-breed?"

"Up here leather face!" I looked up and saw the boy falling at a frightening speed over the demons head. Seconds before he hit, the boy extended his legs and crashed into the demons skull with a sickening crack. A loud cheer erupted as the boy jumped off the elders head and landed gracefully on the ground next to him.

"Come on old man. Is that all you got? You dead already?"

The demon responded with an outburst of spiritual pressure. The arena must have been protected by some spell to keep the audience same from the bone crushing energy. Otherwise Renji and I would be suffocating.

"Guess not."The boy commented. Despite the immense spirit energy the boy stood normally, as if he was unaffected. The energy swarmed around the downed demon, blocking him from my view. Seconds past and finally the dark energy depleted, revealing a standing skeleton. The furs had not changed but it appeared as if all the flesh and skin had melted away, leaving only the crown and white bones.

The skull opened it's mouth, "Prepare to die filthy half-breed!"

The boy sighed. "Fine. I guess I should end this now before you really piss me off." He took a stance and grabbed the sword from his back, its cloth wrappings flying off the blade.

I could practically see the skeleton demon smiling, "Is that it? Pathetic boy, that blade will do nothing to me. You have no chance."

"Yeah I guess your right. Right now I wouldn't be able to even pierce your skin, but I can fix that." Suddenly a tornado of black energy formed around the boy. Unlike the old demons own dark energy, the boys was pitch black like the inside of a black hole, it seemed to swallow up the boy before quickly falling away. Like the old demon, the boy hadn't changed much, only his shinigami uniform was more fitted and had no belt. Something about the boys transformation caught my eye. If he was a shinigami then what he had done was most likely his shiki release. But it was different then any shiki I had ever seen. Instead of taking it's true form, his zanpaku-to seemed to have shrunk down to a regular katana, only this blade was as black as his spiritual energy.

"Hmmm. So you do have some strength after all. Very well. I shall entertain you some more half-"

The boy was standing behind Barragan. The demon silent as cracks appeared on his face, "You know Barragan, you talk too much." The skull split in half and the demon let loose a shriek before eroding away into dust. The boys black energy surrounded him and he returned to his original form and walking towards the exit before looking at the balcony and leaving the arena. The crowd cheered, Renji and I only staring in shock at the event that took place before us. Lady Inoue appeared back on the bacony, King Aizen nowhere in sight.

"Thank you for attending this final battle! Dawn is almost apon us and we must now close for the remainder of the year. Remember to always return for next years tournement! I hope to see you all soon!"

Renji stood up, "Come on." He said pulling me from my seat. "I want to talk to her about something."


	7. Chapter 5

**Wow, two chapters in one night. I am on a roll. well its more like paying for my dues. I owe you guys for waiting this long. Anyways here is Chapter 5!**

**I don't own Bleach, if I did everything would have probably fallen apart at the beginning. **

* * *

It was difficult finding our way through the crowds of people but Renji eventually found the way to the balcony entrance. The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in, finding Lady Inoue cleaning up a plate and cup.

"Hey you!" Renji yelled. Lady Inoue was so startled that she nearly dropped the plate.

She noticed us and smiled, "Oh Lady Kuchiki, Mr. Abarai, it's you. I thought it was some weirdo who let themselves in. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Show!?" Renji fumed. "That kid was a shinigami-hollow hybrid who can use bankai and shunpo! How in the seven hells is that possible!? What is going on here!?"

_Shinigami-Hollow hybrid? That would explain his weird spiritual pressure and why that demon called him 'half-breed'. Wait...BANKAI?_

"You are refusing to Black Sun, aren't you?" Lady Inoue asked.

"The carrot top? Yeah! I want to talk to this kid!"

"Oh no, you-I mean. It's not really normal to bring shinigami to the fights, let alone downstairs. But, umm. If I did, you would have to make me a promise."

"What promise?" I asked her. Lady Inoue bit her lip before taking the plate and cup and walking out the doors.

"Follow me."

* * *

She lead us down into the arena, where we entered the same doors the hybrid boy had entered. Inside was a variety of empty cages. She led us past them and down the hall to another door where she stopped.

"Please, before we go in I need to warn you. Do not anger anyone inside. We do not need any unnecessary deaths." And she opened the door. Inside was a large room with grey flooring and white painted concrete walls. Couches and chairs were littered about, with a small kitchen nestled in the far corner. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the occupants of the room. Men and a few women with broken pieces of bones attached to their body. _They are all demons!_

"OI! Hime! We need to talk!" A demon called. It was male, looking around the human age of 25, with wild blue hair and a jaw bone attached to right cheek. He wore an open-chest white jacket, showing the hole in his stomach and white pants. In fact all of them wore some form of white clothing.

Lady Inoue smiled as the demon-man got closer to her. "Hi Grimmjow!"

"Don't you 'hi Grimmjow' me! Why the hell wasn't I in this fight!?"

"Grimmjow you lost your last fight so of course you-"

"I don't care! Let me fight! It's freaking boring here I need to crush some skulls!"

Another demon appeared behind 'Grimmjow'. He was shorter than the other but still taller than me with black hair and a helmet like bone on his head. Green ink fell from his green eyes and I could faintly see the hole in his throat.

"Grimmjow. Why are you bothering Lady Inoue?"

"Shut up emo! Why do you care?"

"Dawn is coming. We have to leave."

"I don't want to go back to that damn palace!" He whined.

The 'emo' one looked at him with dead eyes, "Now."

The taller demon sighed, "Fine. We'll talk later Hime." And the two disappeared in a buzz of sonindo.

Lady Inoue turned back to Renji and I, "I'm sorry. You will have to forgive Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow may seem really scary but he really is just a kitten underneath all that crazy."

"What are they?" I asked. Just standing next to them I could feel their immense spiritual pressure. Lady Inoue ignored my question and continued walking through the room and turning down a hallway. I found that incredibly rude. Being a noble I was used to having my questions answered right away, but I would let it slide since Inoue was acting as a guide in his demon infested land. I really wish I had brought my sword. If they attacked I doubted I could kill them all but it would make me feel better just to have it with me. Renji probably felt the same.

Lady Inoue stopped four doors down the hall and knocked, "Hello? Stark are you awake in there?"

The door opened and a middle aged man with shaggy brown hair came out. Around his neck hung a full jaw bone and he wore a white uniform like all the others, with the addition of gloves.

"Yes. I am now." He yawned.

"These are my friends of mine." Lady Inoue gestured to us. "Would you mind watching them for a minute? Oh and do you know if Kurosaki-kun is back?"

The demon thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. He's in his room, you know how he gets after a fight."

Lady Inoue smiled, "Thank you." She bowed and ran off down the hall, entering the last room on the right. Leaving us alone and vulnerable to the demon 'Stark'. He looked down the hall to the door Lady Inoue had entered, before turning back to us.

"You two aren't from around here, are ya?"

_How did he know that?_ "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Orihime would never have brought you here if she didn't trust you and she doesn't trust anyone in Hueco Mundo. Myself included."

Renji stepped forward, "How do you know we're not from Hueco Mundo?"

"Your spirit energy is too clean to be from anywhere but Las Nochas and your defiantly not from here. No Hollow feel to you energy either, so tell me. Are you two from the Soul Society?"

If I answered 'yes' then he would know exactly who I was. It was a commonly known fact that the Kuchiki clan killed many demons on a regular basis and now he could get his revenge for his fallen comrades.

"Yep, thought so." he confirmed. "No need to worry nobody here is going to hurt you or your boyfriend. Not as long as you stay on Himes good side."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji sneered.

Suddenly the demon was inches from us, "It mean that a lot of people here care about those two. If I hear that you hurt Orihime in any way then I won't hesitate to strike you where you stand." He backed away and closed the door. I nearly fell on my butt before Renji caught me.

"Damn demon." he cursed. Renji kept his hands on my shoulder, afraid I might fall again. Never had someone threatened my life before. That monster knew exactly who I was and was related to, yet showed no sign of fear about Byakuya Kuchiki. _This place really is as barbaric as I thought_.

"I want to talk to Lady Inoue." I said sternly. Renji nodded and we walked to the last door on the right. On it hung a sign with the number 15. Maybe it was a rank? Maybe this is where Lady Inoue lived? I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door, only Lady Inoue blocked our path.

"You can't come in here! Please go away!" She looked tired, like she had just ran a marathon.

"Why is that?" I asked using my 'noble' voice as Renji puts it. The girl looked over her shoulder,

"Because...ummm... It's a broom closet and it's very messy so I need to clean it and-"

Renji pushed past the babbling girl and I walked into the room. "If this is a broom closet then why is there a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from inside?"

Most of the lights were on so I could faintly see where I was going. The room was small, even by my standards, with a closet and a single window. At the far end under the window was an occupied bed. The occupant was the orange haired boy from before, now surrounded by some sort of orange shield. Now that I was closer I could feel his spiritual pressure better. Renji was right, this boy was defiantly a demon hybrid. I could feel it in his spiritual energy, yet it also felt like something else...

Suddenly Lady Inoue was in front of me, her arms outstretched in a protective manner. I looked at Renji, who shrugged.

"Please," Lady Inoue said. "Don't get to close to him."

"What is that kido?" I pointed to the orange shield surrounding the demon boy. The girl relaxed and held her arms around her.

"It isn't a kido. I have this power that allows me to reject past events from reality, as if they never happened."

Renji laughed, "Reject reality? Sorry kid, but your just a normal shinigami, not even at seated officer level. Not even Captain Unohana, whose skill by far surpasses your, can simply reject an event."

"Oh that's right." She blushed, "I never told you. Lady Kuchiki, , I'm not a shinigami at all. I have never even been to Soul Society."

"Then what are you? What can your species do that death gods can't? What gives you this so-called power to reject something?"

Maybe Renji was being too harsh on her. She was only a child after all.

"I'm human. And my powers come from him." She pointed at the resting demon boy. _Human_, I thought. Those few who live far beyond Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, as if in another dimension. Little to no spiritual pressure and the few of them that are left are under the protection of the 13 Court Guards since the last century. They had all been but wiped out since the last great war, since then the human species had been classified as rare. We shinigami are sworn to protect them from demons, so how had Lady Inoue, a human, ended up here? Let alone survived this long. prehaps it was because she is the Kings ward and under his protection? I now had a new found respect for King Aizen, despite his unfriendly appearance before, he must really care for Lady Inoue. Though a problem still stood, what did she mean she got her powers from a demon?

"That's impossible." Renji snapped. "No human has ever had any kind of spiritual power and demons cannot give them away like a merchant! You're lying."

"No I am not! I am a human even if I have this power. And Ichigo is NOT a demon!"

"Ichigo, huh? Funny name for a mindless monster."

"He is not a demon. Ichigo is a human, like me."

"Your delusional."

I was about to tell Renji to shut up and apologise before the poor girl broke down into tears when a groan came from the bed. Inoue squeaked and turned to the now rising demon.

"I'm sorry I woke you! Please go back to sleep." she whispered but the demon boy was already sitting up, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He opened his eyes to show amber coloured irises. As I got a closer look at his face I nearly screamed, _He looks just like Master Kaien!_

"Inoue," The boy said. His voice was harsh and rough, like he hadn't used it in a while."Who the heck are these people?"

"Oh they're nobody, just some random spectators from the fight. I'll ask them to leave now."

"Your still bad at lying Inoue. Seriously, who are they? Why are they in my room?"

This time I answered before Inoue, "My name is Lady Rukia Kuchiki, sister-in-law of Byakuya Kuchiki of the Soul Society. This Renji Abarai, my close friend and personal guard. Who exactly are you 'strawberry'?"

The demon raised an eyebrow before standing. Inoue tryed to stop him, "Ichigo, you shouldn't be standing."

"Don't worry I'm fine." He looked at me and Renji. "So shinigami, huh? Well it's about time. How many of you are here?"

"Four including myself."

"Four? Seriously? That's it? Look I don't know what you were thinking but your gonna need more than that to get out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about demon?" Renji asked.

"You came to help us out right?"

"No dumbass! We are here to oversee Lord Kuchiki and King Aizen sign the treaty between our two countries. So put some respect in your tone boy!"

The demon boy laughed at Renji, who was starting to steam, "A treaty? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Look man, Aizen will sign a peace treaty the day he wears glasses. Your not here for a treaty. In fact you'll most likely be dead by tomorrow."

This boy was beginning to really get on my nerves. How dare he use such a casual tone while adressing us! On what grounds did he have the right to accuse his King? "What makes a demon so sure of this?"

He looked at me with cold brown eyes, almost like-

"I'm not a demon stupid midget. I'm human."

MIDGET!? How dare he! Who the hell does this kid think he is?! Before I could plant my fist in his stupid face the boy said,

"You two better get going. Everyone at the palace will be getting up soon and I don't think it will look too good if your both missing."

Damn it. He had a good point. "Fine. But I will be back to talk about this later, stupid strawberry." I nodded at Renji and we followed Lady Inoue out of the statium. Once we reached the entrance at the shopping market I wished Lady Inoue a goodnight, then we shunpoed back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! So in my last update I do realize that the story moved pretty quickly. Sorry, but I really like the idea of a super powerful Ichigo. p heehee! anyways I wanted to thank those of you who are still with me. This site is basically my way of stress release and u are my loyal minions! My Espada, if you will... Heehee. Couldnt resist. ANYYways here is my next chapter!**

**I still don't own Bleach, just like so many others on this site... So sad...**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Renji attacking my door. I was in the palace room in the giant bed under the covers, in my under garments no less. Renji had better not have been the one that changed me or I will kill him. And how the heck did I even get here? The knocking got louder so I called out,

"Just a minute!" Then jumped out of the bed(no time to admire the lovely artistry that went into making the bed), grabbed my house robe and answered the door. There was Renji, fully dressed and steam billowing from his ears.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Captain Kuchiki is looking for you! They're about to sign the treaty!" I slammed the door in his face and began flash-stepping all over the room. Brushing hair, puting on makeup, flossing my teeth and trying to fit into the silk kimono Nee-sama Hisana had picked out for me. I tugged on my shoes and ran out the door. Renji laughed so I slugged him in the side. Together we hurried down the white halls to the throne room, fixing my hair and dress along the way. Thankfully it looked like I hadn't arrived too late. We entered calmly and bowed to our respective superiors. Nii-sama wore his captains haori and the standard noble hair clips**(1)** with his shinigami shihakusho while my elder sister Hisana wore a beautiful pink kimono with a cherry blossom tree design, her hair was much neater than mine.

King Aizen was there too along with some familiar faces. The demon 'Stark' and Lady Inoue stood at the far wall behind him silently, Inoue didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence. Beside Aizen though, was someone I had only ever heard rumors about. A tall man with silver hair and snake-like eyes and smile. He wore a white uniform similar to King Aizen's only with longer sleeves and a teal blue sash at his waist. Gin Ichimaru, King Aizen's right hand general and advisor. Just looking at that man sent chills up my spine.

Renji took my arm and lead me over Nii-sama, who we both bowed to.

"Forgive me my Lord." I said while bowing.

I heard King Aizen laugh gently, "Really it's no trouble, Ms. Kuchiki. We waited for you and now that you are both here we can start this officially."

I rose and allowed a small smile to grow on my face. _Good, _I thought._ His smile is back to normal._ I still did not understand why the King had frightened me so last night, he seemed so nice. Prehaps that was just a show for the fight?

* * *

After a painful two hours the treaty had finally been signed. King Aizen had left followed by the demon, Lady Inoue, and Gin Ichimaru. _At least I won't have to see that freaky snake-man again. Or that demon. I swear the monster never took his eyes off me during the whole thing._ Later I dismissed myself and Renji and I took off for my room.

"'The day he wears glasses'. Ha! Serves that half-breed right! Dumb kid." Renji mused. I knew he was referring to the half-demon Ichigo's words to us last night. I agreed with Renji. The demon boy had defiantly been wrong, King Aizen had been the first to write his name on the papers. That nice man was anything but a back-stabber.

I quickly changed into a more comfortable kimono, a simple blue with a flying bird design, when a knock came to my door. Renji walked over and opened it, revealing Gin Ichimaru. My skin was already crawling.

"Ah, hey there! Nice to finally meet ya Ms. Rukia!" He waved at me with a large smile on his face. I merely nodded back.

"Anyways I just wanted to let ya know that there's gonna be a party tonight and everyone is expecting ya and your boyfriend-"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"So just be ready for 'round seven, okay? King Aizen is looking forward to tonight and I heard that your brother's got somethin' special planned!"

I bowed to the creep (but I didn't like it), "Of course, sir. It would be an honor."

"Great!" Ichimaru walked up to Renji, "There's gonna be some great entertainment too, if ya know what I mean."

This man is sick.

"Well kids," Ichimaru said exiting the room. "See ya later! It's gonna be a real killer of a party."

And he was gone. Renji closed the door and turned to me.

"That guy is messed up. Must be a common thing for people around here."

"I don't like him."

"Don't expect you to. These freaks live with demons twenty-four-seven, they're bound to be a little screwed in the head. Take that half-breed and Inoue. She actually thinks she has these special powers. Gimme a break."

"I wonder if she will be at the party. She wouldn't even look at me when we walked into the room."

"She's a spoiled princess who's read to many fairy tales. Big deal. Don't let it get to you."

I know Renji was right but it didn't mean that Inoues cold stare hurt any less. She had said she was human. Yet she knew kido, or whatever that glowing orange shield was. And Ichigo, a shinigami-hollow hybrid, who claimed he too was human. I didn't believe them of course but it made me wonder what they were doing in an underground arena with King Aizen. That meant that King Aizen knows about them, so why keep Ichigo and Inoue a secret? As far as I knew Soul Society knows nothing about the King's ward or the arena and the hybrid boy.

Maybe Renji was right and I was over thinking things. I should just relax and forget about the arena. It would only cause me harm.

* * *

**So there ya go. Sorry if its short but I wanted to end it there so I can play with it later. Review if you will because I WILL know if you do or don't. I'm physic that way.**

**Bye 3**

**P.S: if anyone can spot the forshadowing, you get a cookie!**


	9. Chapter 7

SUP** DUDES?! I know i know. "omg she hasn't updated in like forever and now she's suddenly going crazy". and yes I am slightly insane otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place. JK. no offence. Anyways people have been asking a lot about Uuryu and Chad but not to worry. They will be in this story but late. no further comment. **

**Cuddos to anyone who saw the foreshadowing, COOKIES FOR YOU MY FRIENDS! **

**BTW: this is Author Notes/ **_This is thoughts or memory/ _This is Zanpaku-to speak

**Don't own Bleach... If I did we wouldn't have waited two arcs to find out about Ichi's parentage...**

* * *

The party was extravagant. Streamers and silk were hung up and couches and floor cushions were spread out around a long table. There was enough food to feed an army and city, most of which was 'original Hueco' styled. I had half expected it to be just a big tray of meat and fat but turns out it was several trays of roasted meats and vegetables, either slow roasted or smocked and dripping in homemade sauces. Renji almost had a muscle spasm when he saw all the food. I myself stuck with small doses of the meats and vegetables and sipped on some sparkling water.

There were a few guests, most of which I assumed were ambassadors of King Aizen's and my brother. Renji and I sat near the end of the table so Nii-sama and King Aizen were not disturbed while they chatted about future plans for both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

"Oh man," Renji mumbled between chewing. "This is awesome. Best food I've ever tasted."

"It is good." I agreed. Looking at the food and servants though was making me feel a bit homesick.

"Cheer up Kuchiki," Renji said taking a swing of beer and wiping his mouth**(A/N: In this story remember that Rukia and Renji are both of drinking age, 19 or older, while Ichigo and Orihime are still their normal canon age,15.)** "We'll be heading back to Society tomorrow and then we will be back in our regular routine of sneakin' out and beating out lame hollows and out of this hell hole."

"Yeah... Thank you Renji. I can't wait to go home."

_You'll be dead by tomorrow._

I don't know why that scared me. The half-demon was probably just trying to freak me out... Still, I did not like it. Something was telling me to run right now, primal instinct if you will, but I'm a Kuchiki. I can't just abandon Nii-sama and my sister, it would bring down my honor, and possible shame my family forever. So I put away the nagging voice and focused on my meal.

Something is wrong Rukia.

_Sode no Shirayuki? What do you mean?_

You should not push this feeling away. It is unwise.

_What is unwise is going along with this feeling and acting like a coward in front of everyone. I will not disgrace Nii-sama simply because I have a _feeling_._

Very well, but Rukia, I too sense something amiss here. Please be careful.

I probably should have listened to her. Sode no Shirayuki is my zanpaku-to spirit, a part of my soul, so it would be wise to take her advise seriously. Wish I had...

My attention, though, was diverted towards the soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the violet eyes of my elder sister.

"Nee-sama! H-How can I help you?"

Hisana smiled, "You seem nervous Rukia. I just wanted to let you and Renji know that Lord Byakuya and I are about to retire to the bedroom. It has been a long day and I suggest you get some rest also."

I noticed that King Aizen and many others had already left, Renji stood up (a bit tipsy), and started walking for his room. I stood and followed my sister and red-faced friend out of the hall and to my bedroom where I stripped into my night gown and fell asleep with thought's of Soul Society and how great it will be to go home.

Of course that's when everything went wrong.

* * *

**HAHAHAH! I'm going to stop it here as I like cliffhangers and am feeling somewhat evil right now! rEVIEW! cuz I like reviews! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Dont own Bleach... so sad...**

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia wake up! Come on we have to go!"

"Renji what are-"

"No time! We have to go now!"

"What is going on? Renji where are we going!?"

"Anywhere but here! It isn't safe anymore!"

"What are you talking about? What about Nee-sama and Hisana Nii-san?"

"My job is to protect you! Captain Kuchikies orders are to get you as far from Hueco Mundo as possible."

"But why! Renji what has happened?"

"..."

"Renji? Tell me."

"Lady Hisana was found dead this morning."

It came as no more than a whisper, I barely heard the words leave his lips as we ran through the white halls, but it still hurt. Hisana, my sister, is dead. My earlier feelings had been right. Tears fell and my vision blurred for a moment, my legs gave out but Renji caught me and held me in his arms as he ran. I couldn't move, not with these mental images.

"Rukia you have to get a hold of your self. I know it's horrible, I feel the same way." He set me down on the floor, his hands on my shoulders like he was explaining something to a child. "But you have to snap out of it. Please Rukia."

I could hear him talking, I knew he was right.

"He was right." I whispered.

"What?"

"He was right. Ichi- the half demon when he said we would be dead by tomorrow... Renji what are we going to do?"

He was about to answer when a voice called us.

"Kuchiki-san! Abarai-san!"

"Inoue?" Renji yelled. Inoue. The brunette girl was running towards us, when she stopped in front of me and fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked to see tears on her face. This girl was the ward of the man responsible for Hisana-

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. "If I had known I could have warned you. I could have stopped this and saved your sister and none of this would have happened. Please forgive me."

I couldn't think, did Inoue really not know about this? Was she really blaming herself?

I didn't say anything but Renji spoke my mind. "Why should we trust you?"

Inoue let go of me and stood up. "I know you don't have a reason but please trust me. I can help you leave the city."

Renji looked at me for permission, but I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible and if Inoue could help, whatever.

"Fine."

Renji helped me up, trying to comfort me I guess, but I really didn't need that now. We followed Inoue for what seemed like forever until we were out of the palace and running through the streets of Las Nochas. Everything seemed calm outside.

"Why haven't we seen any guards?" Renji asked.

"King Aizen has ordered all Espada to the throne room for a meeting but it won't be long until they are searching for you. We need to be out of the city before then."

Suddenly we were running down stairs and entering the arena. Why would Inoue bring us here? We ran into the arena, entering through the double doors and into the same room Inoue had showed us earlier. The only thing different was that the room was completely empty. Inoue stopped running.

"You can rest here. But we will have to move soon."

I nodded and Renji and I sat on the couch. I hated it. The smell, the look, the feeling. It all felt wrong. More tears made their way down my face and I just broke down. Renji sat next to me, pulling me into a comforting hug as I stained his shoulder with salty water. My sister was dead. My brother was probably being held captive in the castle dungeons and I could never return home again. The Soul Society would want answers I didn't have and would question me about Hisana and Byakuya's whereabouts. I couldn't face the Head Captain. Not like this. Kuchikis were supposed to be level headed and calm at all times. Not sobbing and breaking down onto their best friend's chest. What would I tell the elder Kuchikis. My sister and brother were killed by the man we had just made peace with? I would sound like I had staged a mutiny to our house. They would blame me for Hisana's death. I would bring shame to my sister and family.

"It'll be okay Rukia. I promise. It will be okay." Renji comforts me and I can tell he's close to crying too. My sister and brother were important to both of us, Renji had served Nii-sama for years as his loyal lieutenant. It was his job to keep our family safe and he knew he had failed Hisana. How was Renji going to face Byakuya? What would my brother think of us? We ran from the castle and are now hiding in an underground fighting arena where demons, the natural enemy of soul reapers, fought for the entertainment of people. Even King Aizen knew about it.

My breath caught. _Aizen_.

The King of Hueco Mundo had hosted the party hours before my sister's murder. He had servants running all over that castle and his demon guards. He could have easily orchestrated Hisana's death without having to lift a finger. He was responsible for my sisters murder. This so called 'caring King' had murdered my sister. Aizen killed Hisana.

"Rukia." A voice called me. I looked over at Renji who was giving me a concerned look. I never liked that look because it makes me feel weak.

"I'm fine." I tell him even though it's not true and all I want to do is cry like a little girl.

Inoue came back into the room looking flustered, "Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san. I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Kurosaki-kun and I were talking and we both think it is safer to wait until things settle down, you know. Up there." She pointed up at the ceiling.

Renji nodded, "That's probably for the best. But what about those hollow gladiators we saw here earlier? Won't they come looking here?"

The half-demon appeared at the corner wall, "Doubt it. Those dorks will be searching the palace following Aizen's orders. Unless Aizen knows that we're acquainted, they won't come looking here for any missing nobility."

He looked at me with his surprisingly human brown eyes, "I'm sorry about your sister. I know what it's like to lose family to that bastard."

Renji snorted, "Yeah. Sure, what does a half-demon know about losing family?"

The air pressure sky-rocketed. I was being crushed by tons upon tons of invisible pressure as I almost hit the floor and stopped breathing until it disappeared. That insane pressure vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

I huffed and looked at the half-demon, who in turn was giving Renji the death glare. "I may be half demon but I'm also half shinigami and a human and in case you forgot most humans are extinct now so yes, I do know a thing or two about losing family that mad man."

_Shinigami?__ Did he say-_

Inoue interrupted me. "Kurosaki-kun. Please calm down. We are all going to be down here for a while so we have to all just calm down right now."

Of course she was right, but I had to change the focus, "Kurosaki, I want to ask you something."

He looked at me and I nearly flinched, "What?"

"I want you to help me kill Aizen."

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but I had a major writers block! THOUSAND APOLOGIES! But here you go and I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yay! I'm updating! Sorry for the wait but summer made me busy.**

**No own... not yet...**

* * *

_I want you to help me kill Aizen._

"You what?"

"Are you stupid half-breed? I want you to help me kill Aizen."

Ichigo and Inoue just starred at me like I was speaking another language. They looked at each other, then laughed.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ichigo was holding his stomach. Even Inoue was holding back some giggles.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, but Ichigo is right. You would have to have a death wish to try and kill Aizen."

I could not believe these two! They made it clear that they have it out for that bastard! They had to help me! Nobody just refuses to help a Kuchiki noble! Even if they were Las Nochas scum, they were honor bound to serve nobility! How dare they laugh at me!

"How dare you laugh! I am making a bold move here, asking for your help! I never asked for your opinion on the subject and you will help me! As citizens of Las Nochas you are honor bound to serve any nobility that asks you for something! That is the law here, correct?"

They stared at me again. I hated that. How could they even look me in the eye after what I've been through?

Inoue looked down, "I am sorry Kuchiki-san, but what you are asking of us is beyond our power at the moment. There is no law saying that-"

"What makes you think you're the boss of us?"

I was shocked at Ichigo's interuption. Did this fool have no manners?

"I am a noble woman as well as a leuitenant of the thirtenth division of Soul Society! I hold the highest rank here, including Inoue."

"That doesn't make you the boss. That just makes you bossier."

Renji had to hold me back before I killed this moron. Inoue stepped forward to hold that stupid half-breed back.

"Kuchiki-san. What I think Ichigo is trying to say is that, even though you have a higher rank in your own country, right now you are not _in_ that country. Las Nochas is very different from Soul Society. Our laws are different in more ways than one. Here, the only ones who can comand a citizen are the soliders and our own nobility."

"Are you saying that even with my power I can not just order those demons out of my way?"

She nodded. "King Aizen keeps a tight grip on anyone he sees as a threat or asset." She looked slightly at Ichigo. "Including us."

That calmed me down. Renji let go of me and I studied the two children. These were only about fifteen. Inoue said Aizen has a tight grip on their lives. Did that mean they were powerless against him?

"Look," the half-breeds voice snapped my thought. "We would love nothing more than to help crush that bastard in every way, but right now it's just not possible. He's too well guarded and after tonight things are going to be even harder for everyone in Las Nochas. Aizen won't let anyone leave the city if he knows they have any connection to you. So if you want to take down Aizen then you should get out of this city first."

Did he just tell me to get lost, or give me actual advise?

Renji spoke up, "And how exactly would we do that? We can't exactly walk out in the street."

"We know someone who can help. Get you a disguise and a cart out of here. After that though, I doubt we can help much."

"Are you actually wanting to help us get out? I thought that I wasn't the boss of you?"

The boy sneered. "I never said we wouldn't help, stupid midget. I said your plan was stupid but not pointless. Aizen may have Inoue and I by the throat but we can still help. Now come on. I'll take you to my friend."

I was thinking of thanking them, but then those two kids led me down a hole. Literally a hole was dug out behind Ichigo's closet and a tunnel big enough so Renji could crawl on hands and knees. It's dirty, full of cobwebs, and rats and bugs are everywhere. They are all dead though. Which makes no sence since it smells like they have only just died. Which made me wonder just what kind of spiritual power Ichigo really had. Hopefully I would start getting some answers at this mystery person's house.

* * *

We ended up in an old, rundown shop just on the edge of the city. I was tired, sweaty and covered in dirt, webs and my robes were torn in several places. Renji and the others were no better off. Inoue's dress was in tatters but she looked as happy as ever. She must be used to this kind of thing.

Renji and I dusted ourselves off while Ichigo and Inoue did not seem to care. Instead they looked around the room before Ichigo called out,

"Oi! Yoruichi-san! You home?"

"Ichigo, maybe she's not home right now."

"With all that's been going on today? You think she would know we were coming."

I brushed off a spider from my shoulder. "And who is it, exactly, that should know we are here?"

Ichigo and Inoue started looking around corners and under floor boards and furniture like they were searching for a lost pair of keys.

Ichigo looked behind a chair, "She's an old friend of my dad and she helped train me."

"She's sort of like a surogant aunt to us." Inoue was peeking under a rug. Highly undignified for a lady. "We grew up with her and Urahara-san."

"Who?"

"Nobody." The hybrid answered as he looked under table. "She should be here. Yoruichi-san! Hey! Are you here or not? OI! Do you two think you can help look or somethig? Standing there is not going to help."

Renji and I shared a look. Was he asking us to help search for a woman who _clearly _was not here? I was going to answer back with some sassy comment that I'm sure Nii-sama would not approve of, but I was momentarily distracted by the cat cuddling my leg.

The feline was black with surprisingly purple eyes. Renji backed away slightly since he doesn't like cats. The feeling is mutual for the feline species. The animal seems to be quite fond of me though, since this one keeps rubbing up against my leg. I lean down and pet the black cat on it's head.

"Hello there kitty." I say to it. Inoue and Ichigo cease their searching and stare at me. Inoue drops the pillow she was holding and gets on her hands and knees and looks, wide eyed and smiling at the cat.

"Yoruichi-san! There you are! Hey Ichigo, Kuchiki-san found her!"

Yoruichi!? As in the woman they were looking for!? Why was Inoue looking at this cat like she had found the worlds largest dimond?

Ichigo got on one knee, "Hey Yoruichi-san. We've been looking all over for ya."

These two are definatly crazy if they think a cat can help.

* * *

**And done. Wow this took longer than I thought it would but I got it done. Sorry for the long wait but thanks to everyone who is still with me on thins. I sort of lost the story line and had to rethink on what I wanted to happen with this story. Don't worry you will get Ichigo and Orihime's back story just not yet.**

**Byebye**


End file.
